The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur. It first premeired on PBS Kids on September 3, 1996. The pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 15, 1996 as a Barney home video. Later it aired to the Playhouse Disney block in May 6, 1997. In 2011, it moved to Disney Junior. This series was produced by Walt Disney Television (on Disney channels), Nickelodeon (on Nickelodeon channels), Playhouse Disney, Disney Junior, PBS Kids and WGBH. Series Cast Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Mr. Jack the Police Officer (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mr. Dave the Ice Cream Chef (Jonathan Hyde) *Mr. Sam the Pasta Chef (Tim Allen) *Mr. Pat the Pie Chef (Billy Zane) *Rob the Market Thief (Nicholas Cage) *Dog Catcher (Bob Hoskins) *Rapier Fighter (Bill Pullman) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush (Season 1-5)) *Arthur Read (Jason Davis (Season 6-7)) *Arthur Read (Patrick Renna (Season 8-11)), as he pitches his voice up to +2, making it sound like Eric Cartman's new voice from the current show from South Park) *Arthur Read (Tim Allen (Season 12-present), as he pitches his voice up to +5) *D.W. Read (Dean DeLena (Season 1-4)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 5-7)) *D.W. Read (Debi Derryberry (Season 8-present)) *Buster Baxter (Dane Boedigheimer (as he pitched it up to +2, as it sounds like Eric Cartman's new voice) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Catherine Frensky (Kath Soucie) *Muffy Crosswire (Debi Derryberry) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Luke Reid (Season 1-2)) *The Brain (Steven Crowder (Season 3-4)) *The Brain (Alex Hood (Season 5-7)) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown (Season 8-10)) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe (Season 11-14)) *The Brain (Siam Yu (Season 15-present)) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-6)) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) (Season 7-present)) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Bitzi Baxter (Russi Taylor) *Oliver Frensky (Tom Cruise) *Laverne Frensky (Alex Borstein) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Julie Kavern) *Bailey (Thomas Haden Church) *Mr. Powers (Tim Allen) *Mrs. Powers (Joanna Kerns) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) *Ms. Tingley (Tress MacNeille) *Mrs. MacGrady (Susan Sarandon) *Miss Turner (Bonnie Hunt) Special Guests *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chuckie Finster (Debi Derryberry) *Phil DeVille (Michael Yasmurch) *Lil DeVille (Kate Souice) *Angelica Pickles (Lucien Douglas, who uses the same voice as Chip's in "Season 4") *Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) *Eric (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by himself) Episodes Season 1 (September 3, 1996 - September 28, 1996) #Arthur's New Prize (September 3, 1996) #Carlos' Broken Leg (September 4, 1996) #Baby Bop Gets Grounded (September 5, 1996) #Barney Helps Out (September 6, 1996) (Later re-recorded to the Thomas & Friends episode "Trusty Rusty") #BJ's Peanut Butter Crash (September 7, 1996) #Born Again D.W. (September 10, 1996) (Later re-recorded to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Born Again Krabs") #Barney To The Rescue (September 11, 1996) #Barney's New Friend (September 12, 1996) (Adapated from the Thomas & Friends episode "A New Friend For Thomas") #To Save a Reed (September 13, 1996) (Later re-recorded to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "To Save a Squirrel") #BJ's Day Off (September 14, 1996) (Later re-recorded to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Squid's Day Off") #Muffy Breaks Her Teacher's Leg! (September 17, 1996) #Baby Bop Watches a Rated R Movie (September 18, 1996) #Angelica Gets Grounded for Cursing (September 19, 1996) #Thomas The Tank Engine Saves Arthur (September 20, 1996) #Flapjack Gets Grounded for Calling the Subsitute Teacher Bad Things (September 21, 1996) #BJ & The Visit from Thomas (September 24, 1996) #Barney Catches a Pokemon (September 25, 1996) (Later adaptated to the Pokemon episode "Ash Catches a Pokemon) #Arthur's New Gift (September 26, 1996) #Toy Store of Doom - BJ and Muffy Edition (September 27, 1996) #Muffy's Store (September 28, 1996) Season 1 Direct-to-Video #Barney & Arthur's GoAnimate! Vacation (December 1, 1996) # Season 2 (September 2, 1997 - September 27, 1997) #Plankton Gets Grounded for Misbehaving at McDonalds (September 2, 1997) #Chased by Dogs - BJ & Muffy Style (September 3, 1997) #BJ Wants to Play an Instrument (September 4, 1997) #D.W. Gets Detention (September 5, 1997) #Pizza Delivery - BJ Edition (September 6, 1997) (Later re-recorded in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name) #Eric Gets Grounded (September 9, 1997) #Baby Bop Misbehaves at Target (September 10, 1997) #D.W's Broken Tree (September 11, 1997) #BJ's Car Crash (September 12, 1997) #SpongeBob Helps Out (September 13, 1997) #Warren Gets Grounded for Infinity (September 16, 1997) #Jesse's Bad Hair Day (September 17, 1997) #Eric, You're a Bad Boy (September 18, 1997) #BJ Has Some Fun (September 19, 1997) (Adaptated to the Bob the Builder "Scoop Has Some Fun") #Jesse's Convoy (September 20, 1997) (Adaptated to the Bob the Builder "Muck's Convoy") #D.W. Destroys Carlos (September 23, 1997) #Carlos' Model-like Job (September 24, 1997) #Born Again, D.W (September 25, 1997) #Michael's Close Shave (September 26, 1997) #Riff's Manure Smash (September 27, 1997) Video Releases Paramount/Nickelodeon releases #Barney and Arthur's Favorite Places (December 12, 1996) #A Best Time Of All (December 12, 1996) # Buena Vista Home Entertainment releases # # Trivia *In Barney in Elwood City and Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 4 Barney and Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-6, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used, and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *At the start of every episode, Barney comes out of anywhere and greets the viewer(s) and goes over to talk to his friends. After this, the title card appears. *This series was also broadcasted on Disney's ABC Saturday Morning and FOX as well. *The Walt Disney Television 1988 logo as seen on TV shows like "House of Mouse" is used in Disney airings. *In August 1997 BVHV printings, the previews are the same from Quack Pack VHS tapes, and some Brand Spanking Doug tapes, except the 1989 BVHV logo replaces the 1991 WDHV logo. After the feature program customized for this show, the 1997 Playhouse Disney ident appears.